User blog:The Sam Puckett/Seddie/Creddie: Which Was Planned From the Start?
(Heya, wiki peeps, Roxas here. I just figured I'd weigh in on a tough question that's been tossed around here and there. I would like to say that despite the evidence I will provide, I ENJOY both ships in an amicable sense, though I do not ship those couples, and I'd love to watch a well written story between either couple. So, which came first, the chicken or the egg. My guess? The chicken. Wait... I mean Seddie. Why? Three words: the iPilot episode. With all due respect to Freddie Benson, in Season One, he was billed as the boy with the unrequited, stalker crush. And this isn't me trying to bash him, or make him look bad, it was even in the iPilot promo! (Which sadly, is no longer on Youtube, save for audio.) Onto tangible evidence. While Carly and Freddie were in PLENTY of storylines, and episodes in Season One, it was already established from day one that Carly didn't return Freddie's feelings, whether they be a crush, or love. Carly was always nice about this, even joking, but never cruel to Freddie, which I respect. Also, points to her for becoming his best friend, although she didn't like him that way. While in later seasons, she would seem to more playfully tease Freddie, the case would be closed if he were a casual friend at best. He's one of her BEST friends, which says something about Carly's character. Put yourself in Carly's shoes, if you had a person who, would worship the ground you walked on, wouldn't you feel just a teeny bit weird? Maybe start calling the wacky place? Well, I wouldn't... but I digress... There are TWO pieces of evidence that tell me that Dan wanted to go with Sam and Freddie in iCarly: funny enough, the fortune cookie blog Sam made around Season One, and the contining storyline. The first piece could've been seen as humor, but what happened? Sam fell in love with a total nerd, as the fortune cookie predicted. In a blog, just for kicks and giggles, WHY even mention that, when most of the world's thinking, "Carly and Freddie, hmm... they may just end up together. Freddie, you'll get the girl one of these days!" (Which was honestly what I figured would happen in the beginning of the series.) And I was right with this theory, up until iWill Date Freddie. This is an episode where you see small development in Sam, where she proves her loyalty to Carly, (which is also touched upon in iQuit iCarly) and for the first time, shows care for Freddie as a legitamate friend of hers. The hug and wedgie seemed very "Sam-like" to do. At first I figured Sam must want Freddie to know she hasn't gotten soft. With iOMG in place, it may just be that Sam didn't want Freddie to get the idea that she liked him. It's safe to say I didn't think this would go anywhere. That is, until iKiss. iKiss, oddly enough swung me towards Cam. Though it is now interpreted that Sam loves Freddie, the kiss to me said "This is totally awkward, why am I kissing this boy? And why do I feel bad all of a sudden?" When she pulls away, I could've swore she felt disappointment. While I know Cam is far off for a kid's show, this episode throughly tested me, and even though I was wrong, I will give props to Jennette for her acting in that scene. She pulled off "awkward teenager" perfectly in that scene. There was no real need for iKiss before the episode aired. Sam could've just continued ragging on Freddie, which she kindof did. The normalcy was there after the kiss, Carly having a crisis, Sam and Freddie fighting like usual, Freddie and Carly having they "Could they, could they not" banter. It was normal, but now they kissed. And it was brushed under the rug. Oh wait, iThink They Kissed. Another episode that didn't have to happen. And what was the unanswered question? "Did you, like the kiss?" iSpeed Date, end scene. Kudos to Dan for a wonderfully portrayed scene by ALL the actors. I legit "AWWED" at the little dance between Carly and Freddie, but then Sam walked in. To me, sad and disappointed because the girl gets the guy. Sam could've been jealous of Freddie to me, I still hold to that thought, if iCarly were a bit older. But indeed, Sam was under the impression that Carly and Freddie would inevitably be together. And then came iSaved Your Life. iSaved Your Life, I enjoyed as a casual fan, because when I read too deeply into it, I totes HATED the writing for this episode. Carly is grateful to Freddie for saving her life, but now she's "just bacon"? What is this chiz? And Sam's giving this speech, which immediately Freddie sees as jealousy. Seeing as I like the characters of Carly and Sam, I'll interpret this as Sam looking out for her two best friends. (AlsoSamandCarlyftw!) While I enjoyed the extended version for the scene with Carly and Sam at the apartment, the lengthened hallway scene put me off, same with the showing of the poster. Freddie has moved on from the "stalker" phase, and Carly has no right to take Freddie away from a potential date if they're not even going out. Those scenes were VERY out of character for me. Also, it was bad writing to put in the poster, even for a "cute" reaction from Carly. How in the world will Freddie returning Sam's feelings be tangible if the boy has a poster of ''Carly ''in his closet? These and many more questions I hope will be answered in the Seddie arch. To solidify the notion, iOMG. Again HORRIBLE writing, for what should've been a 45 minute episode. This episode was saved by the final scenes, showing GREAT acting between Miranda, Jennette and Nathan. I didn't find the premise believeable, but I'll take the conclusion. In English, it's foreign to me that Sam would change OUT OF THE BLUE when someone new comes on the scene, all for Freddie's sake, but I can see the "Sam loves Freddie" thing being true. I don't agree, but I'll give it just due. Whut you guis think?) MellamoSammo! 18:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts